


take me to church

by descentrada



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, In The Flesh AU, M/M, TW accidente de coche ? (yoq se), TW suicidio!!!!!!!!!, [one direction's voice] you and me we've got a whole lot of history !, a lo mejor muy seguramente violento, amaia x miriam, esto es despues del apocalipsis zombie, ifridge eventualmente, las amigas, los zombies se curan y son zombies pero zombies civilizados, miraos la puta serie que esta muy bien, mireya la barista salá, no suelo escribir porno pero a saber, por favor gente de ot no me denuncieis, por favor no se lo paseis a los de ot, porque en este fic he matado a pablo, ragoney - Freeform, se puede poner muy angsty, yo no se por donde me va a salir la movida os voy avisando
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descentrada/pseuds/descentrada
Summary: Raoul sabe que está muerto, o al menos, que debería estarlo. Para algo grabaron su nombre en una lápida hace cinco años. Agoney también lo sabe, pero se queja poco, porque le gusta más no estarlo. Para muertas las flores de Miriam, que está harta de que la pólvora se las mustie. A Mireya lo que le gusta de verdad es poner birras, y a Nerea, pensar que algún día su padre dejará de involucrarla en los discursos sectarios de cada Domingo. Ni todas las temporadas de The Walking Dead juntas pudieron preparan a estos chicos para lo que se venía después del Apocalipsis, y eso que Amaia las vio varias veces.





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> a mardy maria noe y las sectarias. you're the only bitches in this house i ever respected

_...celebrado el segundo aniversario del final del Levantamiento hace tan solo una semana, amanecemos hoy con el testimonio de nuevos reinsertados. La doctora regente del ala de infectados del hospital de Gavà nos habla en directo de los nuevos refinamientos del medicamento y niega rotundamente la existencia de los supuestos efectos secundarios que tanto preocupan a los sectores más escépticos de la población tras el sanguinolento accidente en la capital..._

Aprieta el botón redondo del mando a distancia hasta que el volumen de la televisión suspendida en la pared desaparece. No quiere escucharlo, tampoco ver la redifusión de imágenes, y aunque cerrar los ojos le resulte incómodo, hace todo lo que puede por desplazar su atención a cualquier otra cosa.

En la sala de blanco impoluto no hay rastro alguno de sangre, pero aún la siente agarrada en costra a las pestañas, y, debajo de las gruesas pantallas de cristal coloreado, tiene los ojos resecos. Ha llevado lentillas antes, y aunque le molestan, tampoco sabe decir con exactitud si las que la clínica le ha proporcionado son particularmente incómodas, o si sencillamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde sus días de estudiante.

Aún semanas después de recuperar la consciencia, enfocar la vista le resulta complicado, pero no le hace falta a la hora de identificar la naturaleza de los carteles colgados en las paredes que le rodean. Sabe que son una réplica a gran escala de la imagen impresa en los panfletos informativos que les repartieron. La cara de un chaval, por el lado derecho: normal, vivaz, humana; por el izquierdo: la piel pálida y venosa, los ojos helados, de un color gris antinatural. Estampado sobre la imagen, un eslogan: _La reinserción es posible_.

Qué maravilla, el arte moderno. Si su compañero, Ricky, estuviera allí con él, seguramente habría realizado un análisis exhaustivo de la calidad del cartel y hubiera dicho algo ocurrente, como: El diseño gráfico es su pasión. Pero él solo aparta la mirada, incómodo. Se reconoce a sí mismo en el muchacho de la imagen, tiene el mismo aspecto cada mañana. Para evitarse los minutos de shock en el baño, ha intentado acostarse con las lentillas puestas, pero con las semanas empezó a entender por qué las enfermeras te gritan cuando lo haces. La última vez casi tuvo que sacárselas de la cuenca con un palillo mondadientes.

-¿Raoul Vázquez? -lee un hombre calvo, esperando una confirmación de identidad, como si no fuese el único paciente en la sala. Tras un asentimiento por parte del interpelado, la bata blanca anuncia-: Tu familia está aquí.

Quizá tiempo atrás, cuando las circunstancias eran otras, a Raoul le hubiese recorrido una alegría irrefrenable, hubiese salido echando chispas pasillo abajo sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iba, pero increíblemente feliz de reencontrarse con los suyos, que siempre habían sido el mayor de sus tesoros. Pues no es el caso. Por primera vez, desde que rompió aquel radiador en primero de la ESO, siente que esas palabras son señal de mal agüero. Las vacas no se han tumbado en la hierba para anunciarle la tormenta. De hecho, si tuviera que describir la sensación de manera más acertada, Raoul diría que se le habían tirado encima. Que las vacas le han caído del cielo y directamente sobre la cabeza. Y dijo Dios: tal como se ha escrito, que así sea. No tiene que iniciar una marcha, porque antes de poder procesarlo tres figuras que reconoce al instante doblan la esquina. Su hermano lo abraza y su madre llora desconsoladamente en el hombro de su padre dos pasos por detrás. Si el corazón de Raoul latiera, lo haría con fuerza.

El camino a casa no es silencioso, pero sí una conversación bastante unilateral, porque Álvaro habla y él solo asiente. Supone que la situación ya es sobrecogedoramente incómoda cuando su padre enciende la radio y deja que la música les tome el relevo. No reconoce la canción y piensa que existe una altísima probabilidad de que lo mismo suceda con la siguiente, y la siguiente de la siguiente. No le entristece, solo lo reflexiona mientras sus ojos rastrean el paisaje exterior, que se desvanece constantemente y a toda prisa detrás del marco de la ventanilla. Es gris. En Barcelona hay muchos días grises, pero ese debe ser el cielo más carente de color que Raoul ha visto en toda su vida, con nubes espesas que no las mueve ni el viento. Nota también la enorme cantidad de verjas y alambradas que se extienden a los lados de las carreteras, en medio de los descampados, rodeándolo todo como si fuese una cárcel; y llega a la conclusión de que no tiene muy claro si, en su metáfora, el coche familiar está delante o detrás de las rejas.

Cuando su padre tira del freno de mano, lo hace delante de una casa que no reconoce. Es mucho más pequeña que la que él recordaba como suya. Ni siquiera está localizada en Montgat, aquello debía ser algún pueblo, quizá con suerte una ciudad de dimensiones reducidas.

-No es nada espectacular, pero es bastante acogedora, ¿no? -. Su madre interrumpe sus pensamientos con aquel pequeño comentario. Le observa desde el asiento delantero, con una expresión que busca con todas sus fuerzas no parecer preocupada. Raoul la conoce lo suficiente como para notarlo, así que saca de no sabe dónde una sonrisa para brindarle. Aquello basta y sobra a la mujer, que se la devuelve con los ojos brillantes antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar el vehículo.

Raoul los sigue, con su hermano alterando el orden original de la fila, ahora pegado a su nuca como una lapa pese a haber sido él el último en llegar a la puerta. No le toca, pero tampoco se separa de él, como si tuviese miedo a que fuese a esfumarse, o a salir corriendo. Para ser sinceros, Raoul tiene tanto miedo de entrar en una casa que no conoce y empezar de cero que se lo plantea, pero descarta rápidamente su plan de escape motivado por el pánico en cuanto la puerta se abre. Quizá no es su casa, pero el aire que le inunda los pulmones le hace saber que su familia lleva viviendo allí el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir que aquel lugar oliese a _casa_.

No le presta demasiada atención al tour, es una casa unifamiliar como cualquier otra, solo que con pequeños toques que la bautizan ahora como suya: las fotografías, las cortinas estrambóticas de su madre y varios centros de mesa.

-Nos relocalizaron. -La voz de su hermano dice, en medio de la explicación de cómo funciona el panel eléctrico porque, comenta, suelen saltar los plomos regularmente.- No sólo a nosotros, claro, a más gente. Este sitio estaba... mejor. -Todos asienten, su padre incluso le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Álvaro cuando termina de hablar.

Raoul no es tonto. Se da cuenta de que su familia esquiva el Gran Tema, que lo rodean de puntillas y se echan miradas furtivas los unos a los otros cuando hablan, temiendo irse de la lengua; pero es algo que no tiene ganas de señalar, como habría hecho tiempo atrás. Su carácter siempre ha sido explosivo, no puede culpar a sus seres queridos por querer retrasar la confrontación, aunque eso suponga permitir que se anden con ocultismos.

-¿Cuál es la mía? -Inquiere, zanjando el tema de conversación previo que tanto parece incomodarles. Su hermano gira sobre sus talones y golpea con los nudillos la madera oscura de una puerta.

-Esta. Todas tus cosas están dentro.

Parece estar esperando alguna respuesta, así que Raoul se la da.

-Te has quedado la más grande, hijo de puta. -Lo dice con monotonía, pero gira hacia él para revelar la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa que deja claro que aquello no era una reprimenda real.

-¿No has abierto ni la puerta y ya estás montando dramas? -Una sonrisa enorme se abre camino en el rostro de su hermano. Le revuelve el pelo, le pone la mano en el cuello y aprieta.- Si quieres algo estaremos por ahí abajo.

Y desaparece girando la esquina del pasillo, recogiendo a sus padres, uno debajo de cada brazo. Casi parece que nada ha cambiado.

-

 . _..i'm starting with the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer. if you want to make the world a better place (If you want to make the world a better place), take a look at yourself, and then make a change, (take a look at yourself, and then make a change)..._

La nueva habitación es una réplica exacta de su vieja habitación, solo que más condensada. Lleva un rato tumbado en la cama mirando el techo, con los auriculares puestos y escuchando una cadena de radio ochentera, porque esas canciones sí las conoce. Le alegra saber que en el panorama post-apocalíptico Michael Jackson sigue siendo el rey del pop.

Se desprende de los auriculares cuando el presentador da paso a un monólogo publicitario, descubriendo tras unos segundos de silencio el cúmulo de voces provenientes del piso de abajo que rápidamente le ponen en pie, porque no va a quedarse sin saber la causa de semejante revuelo. Avanzando por el pasillo hasta la barandilla de la escalera de cemento, el chico pone el oído.

 _-... no es tan sencillo. Este sitio está lleno de… toda esa gente._ -Dice su padre.

_-Pero las cosas cambian, no va a ser así siempre._

_-Llevamos aquí cuatro años, no van a cambiar ahora, están cogiendo fuerza y van a empeorar, Susana._

_-Es cuestión de tiempo._ -Insiste, viéndose interrumpida por la voz de su marido que espeta: _Para que nos lo devuelvan en trocitos, como al chaval aquel._

 _-Eso no lo digas ni en broma._ -ahora es su hermano el que se suma al meollo, sobresaltado.

_-No, broma es lo que parece toda esta situación. No hay quien se lo crea._

_-Manolo, escúchame, por Dios. Nos iremos de aquí cuando podamos, ya lo hemos hablado._

_-En la capital no están mucho mejor._ -comenta Álvaro.

_-Pero la gente no nos mirará como si tuviéramos al demonio viviendo en el sótano._

_-¿Te molesta lo que piensen los vecinos?_

_-No me hace especial ilusión, joder, pero no, claro que no me importa._

_-Pues lo parece._

_-Pues perdón por no ser capaz de dejar de preocuparme, Susana._

_-No te pido que tires cohetes, pero tu hijo está aquí y está aquí ahora, podrías relajar un poco la cara de mosca alguna vez que otra._

A Raoul le parece que aquella discusión no se acaba nunca, y ya puestos a tener que aguantarla y que, visto lo visto, el tema va sobre él, decide que es mejor terminar de bajar las escaleras y dejar que le expliquen a él sus tremendas preocupaciones. Si alguien le va a linchar de camino al super, prefiere saberlo. No tiene que hacer saber de su llegada, sus pasos deliberadamente exagerados le ahorran el esfuerzo, y el silencio se hace en el salón de inmediato.

-¿Qué?¿Se ha aparecido un muerto? -Pregunta, con un sarcasmo muy bien practicado que ni tres años en un ataud han sido capaz de oxidar. Nadie responde en un primer momento, los tres presentes callan y le observan, con un abanico de expresiones que en un termómetro marcarían cifras distintas. Su hermano era el extremo más bajo, su madre eran las décimas febriles y su padre directamente había reventado el termómetro. Se cubre los ojos con la mano al llevársela a las sienes, girando para desviarle de su foco de atención.

No entiende muy bien a qué viene semejante reacción, incluso se llega a plantear si su comentario a coña sobre la muerte ha sido de mal gusto. Después de unos instantes de reflexión, cae en la cuenta de que no es algo que él haya dicho, las reacciones las provoca él mismo. A su familia le cuesta mirarle a la cara y no entiende por qué. Hasta que su cabeza le devuelve violentamente a unas horas atrás, cuando en la privacidad de su dormitorio se permite el lujo de quitarse las lentillas, y lo entiende. El problema son sus ojos. Se lleva el también la mano al rostro, de forma instintiva, al sentirse expuesto a las miradas ajenas.

-Perdón, de verdad, yo no puedo. -Oye a su padre decir, mientras pasa por su lado a toda prisa y desaparece en la cocina. Su madre le persigue tras reprocharle en un susurro que perfectamente podría haber sido un grito, porque lo escucha igual; y Raoul se queda parado en el sitio, con su hermano al frente. Le está mirando y lo siente.

-Oye, que no pasa nada. -Insiste Álvaro, acercándose para ponerle la mano en el brazo.- Que se acostumbrará y ya está. -hace ademán de bajarle el brazo de la cara y Raoul se separa con brusquedad.- Venga va, tete, déjate de tonterías, entiéndenos un poco, es fuerte toda esta situación. Es bastante… impactante, como poco. -concluye, refiriéndose al aspecto de las obres grisáceas e hinchadas, con los irises rodeados de venas rojas. Nada que ver con lo que una vez fueron, castaños y cálidos.

-Déjame en paz. -Sabe que su hermano tiene sólo buenas intenciones, pero se siente herido y es incapaz de racionalizar en el momento, pensando en caliente.

-Escúchame, por favor, que me he expresado fatal, no quería decir que fuese culpa tuya. - Álvaro intenta arreglarlo, pero aquello parece la bola de nieve montaña abajo: a cada segundo un problema más grande.

-Es exactamente lo que es. Culpa mía. -Sentencia, y viendo como hace el amago de enrroscarle la mano en el brazo otra vez, vuelve a sacudirse para zafarse de su agarre- Que me sueltes, coño.

-¿Que pasa aquí? -Interviene su madre, que claramente no gana a disgustos, porque tiene el rostro descompuesto y sostiene un vaso de agua.

-Está siendo un dramático.

-Vete a la puta mierda.

-Mamá, que no te preocupes, vete con papá. -El hermano mayor no sabe cómo manejar la situación pero lo intenta, hablando con ella mientras persigue a Raoul, que ya ha echado a andar lejos de él.- ¿qué haces?

-Me voy a tomar el aire, os estoy agobiando. -Responde el interpelado, de espaldas a él y cogiendo la chaqueta del perchero de la entrada.- Hacedme un favor y no me sigáis

-Álvaro, que no se vaya así. -Susana se dispone a salir echando chispas detrás de él, en zapatillas de estar por casa y todo, pero el mayor la detiene con un brazo y se adelanta, solo para asomarse a la calle por ella y ver como su hermano camina por la acera a paso lento y pateando las piedras a su caso.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez y vuelve antes de que oscurezca. -Álvaro le berrea a su hermano desde el umbral de la puerta. Raoul no se inmuta y la mujer rubia echa un suspiro al cielo.

-Esto no venía explicado en los libros de autoayuda. -Se lamenta, apoyada en el pecho de su hijo mayor.

 -

Raoul lleva ya un buen rato sentado encima de la lápida. No ha ido al cementerio local a propósito, simplemente ha terminado allí después de andar cabizbajo por las calles secundarias. No conoce el pueblo, y aunque inicialmente le ha dado escalofríos, después de darle un par de vueltas, le ha parecido un sitio bastante acertado. No porque él esté muerto que quizá, visto con una ironía retorcida, también; sino porque es un lugar silencioso, de dimensiones grandes y con un paisaje relativamente bonito. Y porque nadie en su sano juicio y con un mínimo de educación y sentido del respeto iba a ir a molestar a un desconocido sentado en el cementerio, mirando una lápida con cara de circunstancias.

-Oiga, perdone. -dice una voz dulce, a escasos metros de él. Levanta la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo, espantado.- Ay madre, que eres un chico joven, perdóname, que te estoy tratando de usted. Pero que no, eh, que eres guapísimo y se te ve estupendo para tu edad. Dios, ¿qué edad? no sé que digo de edad, que es poca seguro porque eres pues, de mi edad. Buah, perdón, que pesada, bueno, que perdona, eh, que me he liado. -y después de un silencio que a Raoul le parece eterno, la chica dice-: Tu eres nuevo. ¿Tú quién eres?

Raoul es incapaz de procesar todo lo que acaba de acontecer. Más allá de la nula capacidad de cohesión de la chica y el abordaje a traición de esta, su cabeza está en un estado de shock por la imagen que presenta. Sabe que es una infectada al instante, y no porque haya desarrollado un súper olfato o tenga una conexión psíquica con sus hermanos de clase, sino porque se podía ver, y se podía ver de lejos. No lleva lentillas, tampoco maquillaje de ningún tipo que cubra su tez grisácea, y una enorme cicatriz le atraviesa la mejilla. Sumado a su estrambótico vestuario, la muchacha era un verdadero espectáculo de feria que Raoul no termina de comprender. Al ver que no contesta, la susodicha empieza a mover las manos delante de la cara del rubio, exageradamente.

-¿Eres sordo? -vocaliza bien ancho, pero pronto se interrumpe, pegando las manos al pecho bruscamente- Madre mía, qué hago, si yo no sé lenguaje de signos. Qué vergüenza, a saber que te he dicho.

Raoul no da crédito, pero viendo que se avecinaba una nueva hecatombe de diarrea verbal decide que lo mejor es hacer un esfuerzo por salir del trance y responder a la criatura.

-Que no, que no, que te oigo bien.

Esto alegra de sobremanera a su interlocutora, que suspira y le estrecha entre sus brazos sin ningún tipo de provocación.

-Jo, qué bien, me alegro mucho de que no seas sordo, que tiene que ser super duro. -Dice, y solo después de aquello le suelta, dejando a Raoul aún más perplejo si cabe.

-Oye, pero que me digas tu nombre, que no se cual es aún. -Le recrimina, y rápidamente el rubio le da lo que pide, porque aquella chica sería muchas cosas, pero de carisma iba sobrada.

-Raoul. -y después, más confiado-: Con o en medio, ¿sabes? Como en francés.

-¡Hala! Que chulo, yo soy Amaia, con i pero i pequeña, ¿sabes? ¿la i latina, se dice?. Leche, que difícil. -Raoul se ríe, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo siente que le sale solo, que es genuina. Siente una simpatía instantánea por aquella chica, pese a que su forma de presentarse físicamente le incomode.

-¿Y qué querías, Amaia? -Pregunta, porque suponía que su repentina aparición tendría que haber estado motivado por algo, y aunque pone en duda la capacidad de la chica para recordar de qué se trataba, llega a la conclusión de que no pierde nada por intentarlo.

-Ay, sí. Pues, es que estás sentado en la lápida de mi novio. -Responde Amaia, con total naturalidad, pero mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, como si le diese apuro pero tampoco tanto.

Raoul casi se cae de culo a la tierra embarrada al levantarse a toda prisa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que sí, que sí, que es esta. Mira. -Asegura, señalando con el dedo la piedra que reza: _ALFRED GARCÍA (1997 - 2017 - 2019). Gracias por inventar la música. Tu familia y amigos no te olvidan._ Y en rotulador permanente rojo alguien había añadido: _ni a la primera ni a la segunda <3\. _

-Madre mía, lo siento muchísimo. -Empieza el rubio, pero Amaia lo manda callar.

-Que no pasa nada, eh, que seguro que a Alfred le hubiese encantado que le pusieras el culo encima.

Raoul no sabe que responder a semejante confesión.

-Parece un tío majo. -Opta, aún mirando la lápida.

-Hombre, no era malo, un poco plasta con el tema del trombón pero se podía llevar. -le comenta, asintiendo con la cabeza, mirando ella también hacia las letras del epitafio. Raoul le escucha sorber la nariz antes de separarse diciendo-: Una pena.

Al ver que el chico no se movía, Amaia reclama su atención con un siseo escueto.

-¿Te vienes de paseo? -Inquiere, aunque realmente es más una afirmación que una pregunta, porque estira el brazo y lo engancha con el de Raoul procediendo a arrastrarle con ella.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Es una buenísima idea, hombre! Con este día tan bonito. -Exclama, señalando el cielo encapotado. Ante la expresión desconcertada de su acompañante ante semejante concepto de “día bonito”, Amaia explica-: Yo es que era de Pamplona. Pero va, vente. ¿Qué tiene de malo?¿que no te caigo bien? -Se le apaga la mirada de golpe- Jope, claro, que seguro que tienes cosas que hacer, si es Martes, perdona.

-No, no, que no es eso, Amaia, tranquila. -Se apresura a decir el rubio, sintiéndose fatal por haber hecho que la chica se entristezca. Le da mucho apuro sincerarse respecto a sus motivos, pero lo hace- Me he dejado las lentillas en casa.

Pese a la gravedad de su confesión, Amaia parece no comprender muy bien de que va la cosa. Parpadea varias veces antes de hablar.

-¿Que eres miope?

A Raoul eso le desconcierta.- No, las que te dan en la clínica, para los ojos. Con tu color natural.

-¡Ah! Buah, yo es que las tiré.

-¿No te las pones nunca? -Le parece surrealista, la confianza de aquella chica en sí misma y en sus decisiones. Allí estaba plantada, tan natural como la vida misma, y él con la cabeza agachada y las rodillas temblando porque le faltaban sus dos cristales tintados.

-No, nunca. Me molestan, como el sujetador y los tacones. -Sentencia, agarrándose con ímpetu las tetas. A Raoul se le iba a caer la mandíbula al suelo.- Mi color natural es este, no me hacen falta. ¡Y a ti tampoco, si es que eres un muerto guapísimo!

A punto está de rechistar, pero Amaia lo agarra de la mano y echa a andar sin darle oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Que nos vamos de paseo y punto.

-Vale.

-Me acompañas a un sitio, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vale.

-Y no te metas los dedos en la boca que he estado trasteando con matarratas antes.

-

 

Juegan a ver formas en las nubes. Amaia lo llama el veoveo celestial y a Raoul le entra la risa floja instantáneamente y es incapaz de chapar la boca aún cuando la chica insiste en que es mucho mejor que el nombre oficial con toda la seriedad que ella misma logra reunir.

Después de que Raoul intente convencer por tercera vez a Amaia de que ha visto una nube con la cara de Obama, la chica decide que está haciendo trampas.

-Que no te puedes inventar las nubes, Raoul, que eso es manipulación reglamentaria.

-¿Manipulación de qué? Si yo las veo, pero hace mucho viento. Se las carga.

-Eres un sucio embustero y no tienes respeto por nada. -sentencia, dándole un puntapié a una pelotilla de papel de periódico.

-¿Te has enfadado?

-Sí, me he enfadado.

-No te enfades, Amaia.

-Si me dices que no me enfade, me enfado más. De verdad que porque estoy ocupada y me das pena, eh, Raoul, que si no te dejaba aquí tirado al lado de este buzón tan bonito.

La chica se esfuerza en resultar amenazante, pero es difícil tomársela en serio con su falda de flores y sus calcetines hasta las rodillas. Más adelante Raoul aprenderá que subestimar el carácter de su nueva compañera había sido un error.

-Mira, mira, que ya estamos aquí. -Habla animada, como si se le hubiese olvidado por completo el drama de las nubes. Se dirige a toda prisa hacia un pequeño local. En la puerta, un cartel de grandes letras corona el negocio como _Birrería Salva_. La primera palabra está escrita sobre un papel que busca mimetizarse con el color del cartel original, sin mucho éxito. Raoul no le da demasiadas vueltas, el nombre de aquel antro, hoy por hoy, le trae sin cuidado.

Nada más apartar la cortinilla de borlas que separa el umbral de la calle, un radio-cassette de música que rápidamente reconoce como flamenca le da la bienvenida. Casi puede disfrutar de la atmósfera tranquila del salón a aquellas horas, pero Amaia lo interrumpe con un saludo estridente.

-¡Aaaaay!¡Mireya! -y trota hasta la barra, donde una chica rubia lava con apaño las jarras de cerveza.

-¿Qué pasa, Amaita guapa? -corresponde, brindándole la sonrisa más profident que Raoul ha visto en toda su vida. - Ven a darme un achuchón, cojone, no te vas a quedar ahí plantá como un seto, ¿no?

La pregunta, a medio camino entre amable proposición y amenaza a punta de pistola, parece hacerle más ilusión a la chica que un regalo de Navidad, porque sale corriendo a meterse detrás de la barra, para poder enterrarse en los brazos de la muchacha portadora de un delantal con volantes.

-Jo, Mireya, hueles súper bien.

-El champú, que es de flor de Azahar. Te arregla las puntas que es una pasada, te lo voy a pasar en un tarrito y a la próxima visita te lo llevas pa ti.

Mientras Amaia se lleva las manos a la cabeza y hace fiesta por una muestra de champú, la cortina que da a un anexo que, supone Raoul, es la cocina y espacios para el personal, se descorre bruscamente. Lo que se escucha no son pasos, es un repiqueteo rítmico contra las baldosas verdes del local.

-Jobar, Mire, que estaba ya casi dormida. -Aparece frente a ellos una chica de melena alborotada, con una muleta debajo de cada brazo y cara de niña pequeña a la que acaban de interrumpirle la siesta después de un día duro comiendo galletas.

-Perdóname, amiga, que se me ha ido el santo al cielo. -Se disculpa la acusada, pero poco igual le da a la chica, que en menos de los dos segundos que le lleva reconocer el perímetro cambia completamente de expresión. A Raoul todos sus instintos le llevan al mismo pensamiento: sal cagando leches. Teme que quizá se ha dado de bruces con aquella gente que tanto preocupa a su familia, y decide que lo más sensato es anunciar que él y su amiga ya se iban, y que no querían molestar, pero antes de poder abrir la boca ya la tiene que cerrar.

-¿Que hace la mata plantas aquí? -Espeta, y el chico se pregunta si aquello era una especie de insulto para la gente como él. Amaia salta en seguida.

-¡Que yo no soy ninguna mata plantas, señora!

-Hombre que no, que te veo el veneno azul debajo de las uñas desde aquí.

-¡Ay pero niña! -Mireya le agarra la mano a Amaia, espantadísima- Nooo, pero ponte guantes, virgen, que esto es fatal pa las cutículas, se te van a mustiar los deos.

-Si te vuelvo a ver en mi huerto, -advierte la chica, señalándola con la muleta derecha mientras hace una pausa exageradamente dramática.- te arrastro.

Mireya, saliendo de la barra, le pone las manos en los hombros a su amiga, que se relaja mirándola y baja la muleta.

-Miri, acuéstate que ahora mando al chiquillo a que te lleve una tila, que te enrrabietas y se te tensan los músculos, te vas a lisiar hasta las encías.

Miriam le hace caso, girando sobre sí misma sin dejar de mirar a Amaia como una cazadora furtiva. Le hace un gesto de degollamiento con el pulgar y su propia garganta.

-¡Mecagoen! -espeta Mireya, terminando de empujarla hacia el interior de la sala de personal, y mirando a los dos chicos que observan el panorama boquiabiertos-: Perdón, eh, que va medicada. -comenta ella, intentando salvar las primeras impresiones que su amiga podía llegar a causar.- Voy pafuera un segundo, no os mováis. -y desaparece en dirección contraria a la sala donde la leona descansa.

Raoul y Amaia se quedan solos. No tienen necesidad alguna de comer o beber, de hecho, es altamente recomendable que ninguno de los dos lo haga, por aquello de que tenían la mitad del organismo en desuso. Pese a todo, Amaia se arrodilla sobre el taburete y pega los labios al grifo de las cañas unos cuantos segundos bien contabilizados. Se sienta otra vez, despatarrada sobre su asiento y meciendo las piernas. Parece bastante contenta consigo misma. Complacida.

-¿Le has boicoteado el huerto a esa chica? -Inquiere Raoul, por curiosidad pura, y porque siente que, en el fondo, debajo de toda aquella disputa superficial e infantil, hay escondido algo más y quiere que Amaia se lo cuente. Quizá está dispuesta, porque se relame los labios y asiente antes de arrimar la llama a la mecha de la bomba.

-Ella ha hecho cosas peores que mustiarme los geranios. Con su pelotón de redadas. -está en medio del siseo cuando alguien irrumpe en la sala, reclamando la atención de Amaia y su acompañante. No es Mireya, como en un principio pensaba que era, es un hombre joven que carga en la mano una buena jarra opaca de, como el olor advierte, tila. En un primer momento, Raoul no le presta demasiada atención, pero el nombre que la chica exclama hace que le tiemblen los cimientos del mundo bajo los pies y le de vueltas la cabeza. Cuántas probabilidades había, después de tanto tiempo, de volver a oírlo retumbar en sus oídos. Él pensaba que ninguna.

Con él, una eterna sucesión de imágenes se proyectan en avalancha mientras le escudriña el rostro, más pálido que tiempo atrás, pero inconfundible. Tiene los ojos abiertos pero no ve el momento en el que el otro ata los mismos cabos que él. Mantiene sujeta el recipiente de cerámica entre las manos, pero Raoul escucha los cristales romperse al lado de su oreja otra vez. Escucha los volantazos y siente la nieve y el asfalto contra su mejilla otra vez. Lo ve allí, de pie en una cafetería, y lo ve allí también, tumbado en el suelo del autopista sobre un charco de sangre. Con la voz alegre de Amaia saludando inocente y una saeta a media voz poniendo la banda sonora, aquello casi parece una reunión de viejos amigos, de estas que salen en las películas que tanto hacen llorar a su madre, porque mirándose a los ojos los protagonistas se dan cuenta muy rápido de que todo es igual, y todo ha cambiado.

  
La voz de Amaia le martiriza, repitiéndole aquel nombre que con tanta pena ha llevado. En solo un segundo le abre las heridas viejas de un navajazo.

 _Agoney_.  

 


End file.
